Dream
by Heart of the Lullaby
Summary: He was kneeling down now, and pulled a tiny box out of his pocket. She took in the crisp, cold winter air. Her brown eyes grew wide with surprise, “Will you marry me?” A Chola story


**I. Obstacle**

Lola Martinez was always holding back when it came to guys. Sure, she dated around. There were a lot of guys she dated during high school…way too many to count.

Her heart was head set. Head set on a bushy-haired boy. He was funny, smart, serious, but could also be silly. He had his amazing eyes for only one girl, though: Zoey Brooks. She was like a brick wall. She was an obstacle that was impossible to pass.

**II. Bottom of the Ocean**

Chase had left for England.

Soon after, Vince Blake had come back to PCA. He was different. He had softened. He was caring, romantic, adorable, and wonderful in every way (plus, having a hot body couldn't hurt).

Without Chase there, she needed someone to mend her broken heart, from way back in 9th grade. She needed her feeling for Chase to sink to the bottom of the ocean.

**III. What is this Feeling?**

A hug at prom was all it took for those feelings to run through her head again. She wanted to hold him tight and never let go.

Before summer started, she had broken up with Vince. She felt he was a sweet boyfriend, but she just couldn't commit. Oh well.

**IV. Kiss**

Five years later, she graduating. In an hour, she would go up on that stage and receive her college diploma.

"Let me come in, Lola," Chase was standing outside her dorm.

Tears were pouring down her cheeks, "I can't do this, Chase! I love NYU! It's like…PCA all over again," she sighed and sobbed into her French-manicured hands.

The next thing she knew, she was kissing him. Slowly, softly, she felt like a spell was breaking. She felt like a princess, like ones she had played in numerous plays here.

"Lola…I can't stand to see you like this. Please do this for me. I love you," he said.

For several moments, they were just in each other's arms. Chase was numb and so was Lola. This would be the last time for so many things. The tender minutes left were filled with a sad, bittersweet feeling.

But they had to do this. Hand in hand, they walked down to where the rest of their class would be graduating.

**V. Engage**

A year full of endless bliss was all it took for them to fall in love. It was the middle of winter in New York City, and Chase had taken her on a horse-drawn carriage.

"Look…we've been friends for…a long time. Nine years, is it now?"

She gave him a bewildered look, "Yeah?"

"We've been in a relationship, for what? Almost a year now?"

She nodded. This conversation was just getting stranger and stranger. Chase kept tugging nervously at his shirt collar.

"It's all it took…for me to fall in love with you."

He was kneeling down now, and pulled a tiny box out of his pocket. She took in the crisp, cold winter air. Her brown eyes grew wide with surprise, "Will you marry me?"

She wanted to cry, laugh, and die all at the same time. Instead, she kissed him as the snow started lightly falling.

Chase laughed, "I'm guessing that's a yes."

This was a first for her…she was at a loss for words. She nodded her head, and Chase flashed her a smile as she ruffled his infamous Jewish afro.

**VI. Just Say Yes**

She was excited and anxious at the same time. She was pacing around the room, "What if he says no? What if…what if…"

Her best friends, Quinn Pensky and Zoey Brooks each put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Stop worrying!"

"I can't…I'm just getting the pre-wedding jitters or something…" she trailed off, pulling gently at her white pearl necklace.

"You look amazing, Lola!" Quinn said.

"And he WILL say yes!" Zoey quipped.

She took a deep breath, "This is going to be everything I wanted it to be."

She heard the piano begin. Her cue!

Zoey and Quinn picked up the train on her dress, as her stepfather, Charlie, appeared at her side. The doors opened, and she saw Chase. He looked more radiant than he ever had before.

She finally made it to the end. They said their vows, and then came the most important part.

"Lola Martinez, do you take Chase Matthews as you lawfully wedded husband?"

She didn't have to hesitate, "I do."

"Chase Matthews, do you take Lola Martinez to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Silence. And then, "You know I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the pastor cried, as they kissed.

**VII. At the Beginning**

The wedding was over, and it was now time for the reception. They danced, and he held her close. It was like her wildest dreams in junior year finally coming true.

He held her close, and she would never let go. She didn't know where they were headed, but she knew they were headed for a crazy, interesting journey.

* * *

**So all in all, a little Chola drabble. Read and review!!**

**Okay, my keyboard is about to become my new pillow if I don't get to bed. Night!**


End file.
